


Bust Your Kneecaps

by PeachyLee



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 30s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, F/F, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Slow Burn, unfortunately :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLee/pseuds/PeachyLee
Summary: The Emerald City: A shiny, pretty, gorgeous city. Perfect to raise a family. At least, it had been. but now it was ridden with crime. And Glinda and Boq just wanted to get by. Live a normal life. But when Boq catches the eye of a certain man, things change. And having a normal life is quickly out of the question





	1. I've Got You Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, I told myself I wasn't going to start another fic until my current one was finished but oh well :/  
also: tw for a brief mention of conversion therapy

Glinda paused her hand mid-brush stroke. The soft bristles stopping short in her blonde curly hair. Listening in as the piano man whispered under his breath to the man on the trumpet. The two of them were standing right outside the ladies washroom, meant specifically for performers and staff, which was tucked away neatly behind the stage. Only meant to be used in-between shows.

She hadn’t performed here before, but she figured it wouldn’t have all that nice of a dressing room. Of course, her suspicions had been correct. So she had taken it upon herself to change in the ladies room.

Once the heavy makeup was on, and her hair brushed, with a flower tucked in behind her ear, she slipped on her heels and walked out. To see the two men talking quickly, if quietly. The piano man, who also happened to be a close friend of Glinda’s, and the man on the trumpet. Whom Glinda despised.

the piano man spotted her and gave her an anxious smile as he waved her over. Boq Bfeeson, one of the best piano men she’d ever met. Though, to be fair, she hadn’t met many. Since he always performed with her. They were a duo. A Packaged deal. You want one, you gotta get the other.

He was kind, as well. Open-minded. Granted, it wasn’t hard to be open-minded when you were a part of a minority yourself. They’d both known they weren’t straight at a young age. Thirteen for the both of them, when they had been together briefly, only to split on the mutual lack of connection between them. They remained friends though, of course.

Glinda had never told anyone except him. And Boq, well, he went away for a month to a “special camp” as his parents had put it. He had come back, quiet and reserved, polite and kept to himself. And it had stayed that way. Sometimes Glinda got curious about what had happened, but she never asked.

After high school, both of them knew they wanted to pursue music. And came to the agreement to work together, and move out to the big city. The Emerald City. Shiny, bright, and easy. That image faded quickly.

But nevertheless, they had stuck together.

He gave her a smile, anxiety was plastered all over it “you won’t believe who’s sitting out there” he said, pulling the curtain back. And sure enough, there in the audience was Don W. The most renowned boss in the area. The fact that he was sitting in a dingy old place like this was surprising. Even more surprising, were the people sitting next to him. A man with dark skin and long hair. His face had tattoos, bright blue diamonds that stood out against his skin. But even odder was the girl. Her skin was green. And Glinda couldn’t help the surprised gasp that escaped her.

Avaric tsk-ed, rolling his eyes “I know.” he grumbled.

Avaric was known for his trumpet skills, he was talented, and he knew his instrument. She had played with him several times, almost as often as she played with Boq. And she had to admit that he was good at what he did.

“cant believe they’re lettin’ their kind in now. This city really has gone downhill.”

So it’s a shame that he was a racist prick.

She had heard similar remarks from him before. She rolled her eyes and glared “why don’t you keep those disgusting thoughts to yourself, you pig.” she snapped. Avaric sneered “bleedin’ heart whore.” he snarled as he turned and went back to tend to his instrument.

Boq gave her a wary glance “Glin...” he said. Glinda shrugged “He knows it’s a terrible thing to say. He just doesn’t like when it’s pointed out.” she said. And of course, she was right. Everyone knew that behavior was downright monstrous. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop anyone.

“Who d’you think that is sitting beside the Don?” he asked, still peeking through the curtain. Glinda shrugged once again “no clue. But we don’t plan on talking to them, so it don’t matter. Come on, shows startin’ soon.”

Boq nodded, and let the curtain slide out of his hand, the fabric clashed together and blew out dust, making them both cough “Jesus...” she heard him swear under his breath “this place really is a dump” he said, making his way back to the piano.

Glinda sighed and got in position in front of the microphone. She placed her hand gently on the pole of the stand. She always loved running her hand along the metal before a show started, something about the cold against her warm palm made her feel better.

The curtains began to open, as the light in the house dimmed, and the bright spotlight came on and pointed straight at the stage, nearly blinding her. She winced, blinking and holding a hand up gently to adjust to the light.

The show went without incident, every few songs, she would pause to crack a joke or two before the instruments started up again.

After all the forced smiles and occasional wolf whistles from the crowd, the last song finished, and she said her goodbyes as she walked off the stage, to make her way to the ladies room once again.

She ran a small rag under the sink and rubbed it over her face, the makeup was too much. She didn’t mind it, but she’d prefer if she could wear what she wanted. Rather than the over-dramatic blue eyeshadow and bright red lipstick that the stage managers wanted from her.

She took the flower clip out of her hair and set it gently in her bag. Then went about changing. She swapped the uncomfortable dress for a comfy one and the heels that squished her feet and made them sore, for a pair of nice boots she’d had for as long as she could remember. Glinda cared about her looks, but she wasn't going to swap comfort in favor of looking nice. When she was younger, she would favor looking good over her needs. But that had changed when she moved to the city. She was too busy getting by to worry about looks all the time.

Though, it wasn’t that hard to look nice. Her hair was blonde and curly, and her eyes were blue. She had smooth pale skin, and she was relatively skinny. She fit the ‘pretty girl’ mold. All she had to do was put on a nice dress and a bit of makeup, and people thought she looked like a million bucks.

She examined herself in the mirror, putting a hand against her face. This was her. Without all the makeup and flashy clothing. She preferred her actual self over the performance she put on for stingy bars and dirty criminals.

She stepped out of the bathroom and found Boq “I’ll meet you back at the apartment” she said. He gave her a wary look “y’don’t want me to walk back with you? Glin this part of the city is-” Glinda cut him off by raising her palm

“Boq. I appreciate the concern. But being young and female doesn’t mean I’m an easy mark.” she smiled and got on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek “I’ll see you at home” well, the small apartment that they called home.

She made her way out of the bar, not taking any further complaints from her friend. She was relieved to be out of the building, to get some semblance of fresh air. Or what could be considered “fresh” for this city. She took a deep breath but immediately started coughing. Where the hell was that smoke coming from? She turned, and every part of her froze. Standing behind her in the doorway, was the man she had seen seated beside the Don. He looked much more intimidating up close. He put out his cigarette in his palm as if he thought he had to prove just how tough he was.

She stepped back “um- hello sir.” She just hoped she could talk her way out of whatever it was he wanted from her. Best case scenario, he only wanted money. Worst case... She didn’t want to think about that. He laughed, it was low and sent a chill down her spine “relax dollface. I’m not interested in getting anything from you.” he said.

“I- then why are you-” he cut her off “well it would be rude of me not to introduce myself to my new neighbors,” he said. Neighbors? That made no sense.

“What d’you mean neighbors?”

“well, me and my boys, the Don, that is, have a little thing going right by where you live, I’ve seen you around the place we’ve set up, figure you live nearby.” he said, flicking his cigarette to the ground “you’ve been paying protection money, haven’t you? Surely you know the man I work with.”

Glinda knew exactly who he was talking about. If he really was working with Don W, then she didn’t know why she was only just meeting him. She stared the hand he was now holding out and shook it carefully “well, I suppose it’s a pleasure to meet you then” it had to be. If she said anything other than pleasant, or nice, or something along those lines, she was sure to be in hot water.

“the names Fiyero. And I’m sure you saw my friend, Elphaba” he said. Of course, she had, who could’ve missed her? The girl was green, for goodness sake. The two of them were easy to spot among the crowd of old, white men in cheap suits.

“well, it’s been a pleasure but I must get home.” she turned to leave but was stopped short by a hand on her wrist “no, don’t go. I just have a question.” her fears were resurfacing, stronger than before.

“what’s the name of that piano man of yours? He caught my eye.” the smile on his face almost made Glinda not want to answer. she didn’t want to put her friend in any possible danger, but if she didn’t give him an answer, it could spell trouble for herself as well. She glanced away from him at the door, through the small window she could see Boq standing with Avaric, both of them completely oblivious to what was going on out in the shadowy street.

“his name is Boq Bfeeson.” her wrist was released from his grasp, she rubbed it gently, he’d had a tighter grip on it than she'd thought. He gave her a nod and stepped around her “thanks. I’ll be seein’ you around, then.” he said.

Glinda watched him walk away silently. She glanced back at her friend again and wondered if she’d made a mistake telling Fiyero his name. She shook the thought from her head and made her way back home. Putting all thoughts of criminals and dingy bars to rest for the night.

The apartment was small but sturdy. She and Boq had bought it together when they moved. And had yet to find anywhere nicer.

She could already feel the impending headache from a night at the bar performing. It was always that way. She figured it must’ve been from all the second-hand smoke, and the bright light shining in her face. Plus the late nights. It was a combination of a few things, she had pieced together. She simply flopped onto the bed and tried to think of nothing.

It was a restless night, she laid in bed for hours trying to fall asleep. But to no avail. About an hour after she had laid down, she heard the door open and shut, the familiar jangling of keys, and her friend sighing as he slipped out of his shoes and jacket, and made his way to his own bed. Glinda laid there and listened as he shuffled around the apartment. And eventually, silence fell again. She closed her eyes and made another attempt to sleep.

She was finally successful, sleep took her. Her eyes fell closed and refused to open for anything until the dawn came. all thoughts fell silent and she welcomed the blissful darkness. Finally at rest after such a long night. She put all thoughts of criminals, and Fiyero, or any such unpleasantries away Hoping she didn’t have to bring them out or see the people who incited such worry, ever again.

Though she knew it was false hope. She didn’t care. She’d be damned if she spent the rest of her life worrying about her and her friend's safety. She had spent years of her life in a little town dreaming of the city, of being a musician and doing what she loved. And by god was she determined for that dream to be true.


	2. (a gunshot is) Louder Than Any Instrument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would’ve thought he was dead if it weren’t for the sounds of the city in the distance and the noticeable presence of the man standing over him. He opened his eyes. The gun was no longer trained at his head but at the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: guns

Boq was getting tired of the second-hand smoke, it left him with a cough every night and a headache in the morning. The mornings after a performance were always the worst kind. especially today. The second week, every month, protection money had to be paid. And he was the poor soul who had to collect it.

collecting it wasn’t the big issue, it was knowing where new spaces would be opening up in the apartment complex. For instance, a lady, who’s name Boq had long forgotten, had been short by just two dollars. The next morning, the apartment was empty. And he watched the cleaners go in, and come back out with blood-stained rags.

He and Glinda had been lucky enough to not have been short so far. But with the depression, things were getting harder for the people in the area. The shortage of jobs was getting worse. He was lucky enough to still have his. He was a good piano man, but not the best. There were plenty of people in this city who were probably leagues better.

He’d be lucky if all he ended up with was a shortage of a few fingers. The Don didn’t like promises being broken. And everyone in the apartment complex promised him money, in favor of protection. Even though his “protection” did jack shit. More so if you couldn’t pay.

His feet felt like bricks as he pulled on his shoes. His sweater was too stuffy and itchy. And everything was too loud. He knelt and reached under his bed, pulling out a small box with “savings” written on the lid. He opened it and pulled out the cash “ten... twenty, thirty, forty...” he counted it up and... “shit. Oh god... fuck.” he stood, and counted it again.

He was short by ten dollars.

He combed through the entire apartment and found nothing. He could feel Glinda’s eyes on him “Boq? Is something wrong?” she said. He stared at her for a long moment. What was he even supposed to say? He couldn’t tell her the truth, that would only worry her. So he smiled “nope. Everything is fine.” he said “I need to go get... y’know. I’ll be back in a little while.” he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

This was always the worst part of every month. He carried his notebook, filled with the names of everyone who owed the Don. He went door to door. every now and then someone would open the door, tears streaming down their face as they explained why they couldn’t pay in full. He mad empty promises he knew he couldn’t keep. Saying things like “It’ll be fine.” or “I’ll talk to the Don about it.”

Of course, he would talk to the Don, try and pique his sympathy for the people who couldn’t pay. Like Ms. Felicity, on the fourth floor, who’s son was sick and needed medicine. The Don couldn’t care less. But Boq always tried. He had to. It was the least he could do.

He wasn’t sure how he’d explain himself though. He couldn’t, really. There was no way the Don would have sympathy for a mediocre piano man who performed in seedy bars.

By the time he was done with his rounds, and the envelope he carried had been filled. He looked at the notepad. Names had been crossed out as an indication that they could pay. Ten names were left unchecked. Which meant that either Boq could convince the Don they’d make it up to him. Or ten apartment spaces would be opened up by tomorrow morning. He had a terrible feeling it would be the latter.

As he walked down the street, he could see people staring out their windows at him. He knew what they were all thinking “God help this poor soul.” he was thinking the same thing himself.

He checked his watch and nearly jumped out of his skin. He had twenty minutes to get to the Dons. The meet place was a thirty-minute walk. He broke into a run.

Maybe, if he ran, he could make it on time. At least he hoped he could. He watched the time tick down on his watch as he got closer to his destination, occasionally swearing under his breath.

He made it with just a minute to spare. “ha, put that in your pipe and smoke it, Don. Can’t berate me for being late” he mumbled to himself with a smug feeling of satisfaction. Before he remembered that he was short on payment, and the terrible feeling of chilling dread returned.

He opened the door. Normally he expected only the Don’s, right-hand man. But there was another familiar face standing there. The man from the bar, though the girl wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

the Don’s lackey, Smith, leaned forward on his hands “so? D’ya have it?” he said. Boq nodded and pulled out the envelope and notepad. “yes, but um. Ten people couldn’t pay. Um... eleven technically... I’m a few dollars short.” Smith snatched the envelope and list of everyone who owed them “well, We’ll take care of it then.” Boq felt so relieved he nearly got dizzy

“oh, thank you. Tell the Don that we’ll all get what we still owe and-” Smith was giving him a look. He held up a hand to silence him and smiled. The relief quickly washed away into fear.

“we’ll take care o’ you first since you’re here already.” Smith ran his thumb over the stack of money and looked at the man standing next to him “take him out back. Y’know what to do.”

The man with the diamond tattoos stepped forward, grabbed his arm, and began pulling him away “wait- no no no, please! please, I swear I can-”

Smith laughed and gasped mockingly, leaning over the desk “ooh, is this the part where you beg for your life? I love this part!” he clapped his hands together “keep it up! I like this.” Boq suddenly had nothing to say. Every time he opened his mouth all that came out was a few choked syllables. Smith tsked. “Choking up already? Man, that’s disappointing.” He sighed.

Boq was ushered out, he tried pleading again but nothing came out. Just sobbing and a few quiet pleas that met deaf ears. He could only imagine how pathetic he must’ve looked. Putting up a fight was no use. The man dragging him was much bigger, and stronger than him.

He was shoved outside and to the ground. When he got himself together, if only slightly, he looked up from the ground and saw the gun pointed at his face “please... please I have a family.” he said. The man pointing the gun chuckled.

“that doesn’t phase me anymore.”

The gunshot was louder than any piano, and trumpet, or instrument he’d ever heard. And even years of dealing with the roar of a trumpet right in his ear couldn’t keep himself from clapping his hands over his ears. But something was wrong. He wasn’t in pain. There was no blood. Nothing.

He would’ve thought he was dead if it weren’t for the sounds of the city in the distance and the noticeable presence of the man standing over him. He opened his eyes. The gun was no longer trained at his head but at the sky.

So, this had all been an intimidation tactic? That didn’t make much sense to him. If you couldn’t pay, you couldn’t live. It had been that way since the Don first started demanding payment from the people in the apartment complex. And they had learned quickly. Intimidation wasn’t something they did. They didn’t need to. So why?

“I- I don’t.. understand....” he said. The man put his gun back and held out his hand “get up kid.” he said, it was more of a demand than anything else. So, Boq took his hand and stood.

“you’re Boq Bfeeson, correct?” and now he knew his name? This was just getting more confusing. But he nodded anyway “um, yes. Yeah, that’s me but I...” the man held his hand up “how much are you short by?”

He took a moment to try and understand what was going on. Was he going to give him another day to get it? “um... ten dollars.” the man winced and pulled out a wallet. He opened it and pulled out a ten-dollar bill “tell ya what.” he began “I’ll cover it, as long as I get something in return.”

Boq knew he’d be a fool to deny this. But he wasn’t sure he wanted to be in debt to a criminal. There were so many what-ifs to the situation. But his will to live overpowered his sensibility. He nodded “of course, anything,” he said. The man smiled at him “perfect. Are you free this weekend?”

“why?”

“I want to get to know you more.” If it was possible to say ‘?????’ out loud, he did. This situation was getting more confusing the longer it dragged on. “um... why? I don’t understand why you would want to I’m just a-”

“just a piano man. I know. Surely you recognize me? After all, you must’ve memorized my face from how much you were staring at me last night at the bar.” of course he remembered him. But he hadn’t expected him to do the same for him. A regular man's presence was much less remarkable than a criminal. “well, yes but I-”

“You caught my eye. Your lady friend gave me your name. After a little persuasion.” His stomach was twisting again. What the hell did he mean by that? The man laughed upon seeing the concerned look on his face “relax, I didn’t hurt her. Barely even touched her.” that didn’t do much to soothe his nerves.

“oh, how rude of me! I didn’t even introduce myself” he held out his hand again, and Boq shook at tentatively “Fiyero Tigelaar.” he said.

He was still wondering what on earth he could want with him. “so, this weekend, Saturday eight pm? Does that work?” Boq nodded. “yeah but um-”

“alright. I’ll see you then. And don’t worry, I’ll pick you up myself.” and with that, Fiyero turned on his heel and walked away. Leaving Boq standing there, shaking, and wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post without preview we die like men

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated, I love interacting with everyone <3


End file.
